Kissed By A Rose
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: A request by DJChef7. Song fic of the same name  Song by Seal . This is an exploration of a relationship between Jake and Leah. Mature content at the end. BLACKWATER


**"Kissed by A Rose"**

_A request from DJChef7 – if you have requests (especially songfics) just review any of my stories, or leave me a PM (click on the toes in the top-left corner)_

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.**

I stood there, as stoic as Sam, watching the sea on the cliffs.

I believe that I am part of the sea – a tall tower, watching over it.

"You ready Jakey-boy?" Leah asks.

I turn and flash her a bright smile.

"Yeah, I'm ready,"

If I am a tall tower watching the sea, Leah is like a lighthouse – watching me, evening me out when I'm too dark.

I grabbed her hand, and she curls into my body, giving me a simple, chaste kiss.

I grin, and kiss her more passionately.

Like Ke$ha said – you're love is my drug.

But our love was then that – our love is the high, not the pill.

We stood and kissed (and fondled, let's be honest) for a while.

Long enough for the snow to start.

Stupid winter weather.

She giggled and looked up at me, my eyes becoming wide as I drank in all of her.

.

Bella used to call me the 'sun' – but it was Leah who omitted the light.

I'm sure that, now, the only light I reflect is the light that Leah gives me.

**Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.**

It's the strangest – but best – feeling kissing Leah.

For one, she's actually the same temperature as me.

But it's something I'd never give up.

Her lips – the colour of roses – are what I'd liken to kissing an actual rose.

Soft.

Tender.

The feeling unrivalled.

Kissing her is like kissing a rose.

**There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

I look into her eyes, as I lean down, resting our foreheads together.

"God, you're beautiful," I tell her, making her smirk.

She doesn't say anything in reply – but what can she say? In all honesty, what can she say?

"You're beautiful, and I love you," I tell her.

She grins. "Love you too Jake."

I know there's only so much I can actually say to her – I'm only one man.

I frown slightly, thinking over what I can say.

"Jake?"

I smile at her. "You know, you are my power," I tell her, as she pulls away. "My powers, my pleasure,"

She trails her fingers down, down, down.

She gently squeezes my errection.

"My pain," I breathe out.

She grins in triumph. "Yeah, I know."

"My addiction," I breathe, placing kisses around her jaw, down her neck, enjoying the sensation of the goosebumps breaking out over her skin as I go.

"I bet it isn't healthy," she breathes back, tracing her fingers over my chiselled chest.

I looked at her face, seeing how beautiful she looked, with the snow lighting up her dark amber eyes, making them glow.

**Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
**

The contrast of the grey world around us, to her in all her golden glory was something.

I kiss her again, feeling her light light me up inside.

Kissed by a rose in the grey.

The sun manages to break through, slightly, the dense cloud cover, and the rays hit our cheeks, lighting up the kiss, making it magical.

I pressed slightly, my hands on her waist, hers around my neck, pressing her down gently into the snow, knowing that the cold wouldn't affect us.

I briefly wondered if I should be doing this.

But then she tugged on my bottom lip, and I was hers.

**There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
**

"My addiction," I breathe to her.

"My drug," she whispers back.

**Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
**

Each second between us is something to be marvelled at.

The rose and the thorn.

**Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.**

The light hit her body as I moved myself inside of her, and she _glowed._

My rose.

"My rose," I breathe out as I surge into her.

"My man," she breathes back, meeting me, thrust for thrust.


End file.
